


past midnight

by simplesilence



Series: darling, dearest, dead. [11]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesilence/pseuds/simplesilence
Series: darling, dearest, dead. [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586734
Kudos: 2





	past midnight

12:16

i can't breathe

it's past midnight

my writing is always a problem

i am always a problem

every statement i say is careful and calculated and they all still backfire

and then i fall apart

i always fall apart

glass broken shattered mosaic sharp edges disaster

manipulative sociopath plays on repeat my brain is a broken record

SOMEONE PLEASE JUST MAKE IT STOP TWO WORDS FUCKING HAUNT ME

12:20


End file.
